


Study Break

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Manga, gx manga, mangaverse, sageshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis and Bastion spend time with each other in the library, but will the Ra's feelings get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Manga Universe of Yugioh GX, so the characters are slightly different! Kudos’ and comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

Duel Academy Library. A peaceful setting for those who want to study in silence, the only existing sounds being the flipped pages of books and tiny chit-chat of students. Silence was often enforced by the librarians, who were busily working, relying on quiet for full concentration. Students did often have small talk, whether it’d be about gossip, study, or Duel Monsters. The occasional Slifer Red would often barge into the doorway, shouting in full happiness with friends, causing unwanted discomfort amongst those were preferred the quiet. Otherwise, the room was humble and full of relaxation.

Two students beforehand had agreed to study with each other in the library, both of them walking into the room in silence. They carried textbooks in their arms, required for their studies and classes. Making their way to a corner in the library, close to the computers, the students sat down at a desk, placing their books down.

“This is a rather nice spot to study, Bastion,” whispered the girl, placing a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear. She was an Obelisk Blue with long golden hair with matching golden-grey eyes, with a smile that would make the entire student body faint from such beauty.

She was a gorgeous teenager known as Alexis Rhodes, who everybody adored for her beauty and wits, dubbing her the Ice Queen due to her deck filled with Ice Monsters. She wasn’t vain or up herself however. Alexis was a caring, gentle student towards her friends, but stood up for herself when needed.

“I-I often come here to study on my own, or to just read a book. I rarely ever get bothered by others here.”

The one who replied was Bastion Misawa, a tall student of Ra Yellow. Black hair shifted towards his left accompanied by white streaks, with emerald eyes and a darker complexion than Alexis’. His duelling tactics and intelligence led others to say he was more deserving of a spot in Obelisk Blue with his Yokai deck. The boy had a gentle soul and loved his friends dearly, but had his heart set on the very girl next to him. Being madly in love.

“Thank you for bringing me here then,” Alexis thanked, being most grateful for the quiet secluded area her friend had given. “Shall we get started?”

“Of course,” replied Bastion. “Which would you like to start on first?”

The two friends agreed to focus on Science, a course everyone was required to take at Duel Academy. There was an upcoming exam, crucial to their report card, and both of them were not planning on getting a low grade. Their intelligence were both rather impressive, but Bastion and Alexis did not want to take any chances or risks. Studying was the best option, and it was something they had only begun recently together.

A few weeks beforehand, Bastion was lost on how to spend more time with his friend. The green-eyed male wanted to be with Alexis more often, now having free time with the school tournament being over. He had trouble bringing up the possibility of ‘just hanging out’ with Alexis as he does with his friends Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton, who were rather dear to him. His passionate love towards the girl made him too anxious, with only duels giving him the confidence boost he needed.

Before, he had happily watched DVDs recording the events of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City featuring Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, and had a pleasant time with Alexis. However, Bastion had lost his confidence since then, being so long going without having private time with his crush.

During the study, Bastion could not help but often stare at Alexis, taking note of how her beautiful long hair suited her well, matching with her eyes and skin brilliantly. He would look away whenever Alexis looked back, trying to rid of any awkwardness.

The Ra’s feelings towards the Ice Queen was unknown to most, which was what he preferred. Bastion did not want utter embarrassment and teases from his friends if they had known about his affections towards his crush. It would interfere with his schoolwork and social life. He did know however, that Alexis’ older brother, Atticus Rhodes, knew of the crush, and didn’t approve. Much later after the tournament however, he was taken aside by the brunet, given a firm talk about how to treat Alexis and what not to do around her, giving some sort of implication that Atticus was beginning to approve of Bastion’s feelings towards the girl.

Eventually, Bastion had thought of the idea to study, and invited Alexis to accompany him, as they were in the same grade. When Alexis jumped at the idea, Bastion was filled with joy, happy that he was going to see his crush even more. It was a slow start, but Bastion had high hopes with him and his crush, hoping to eventually ask her out on a proper date.

Their study with science was over, and the friends had moved onto language studies and Duel Monsters, both also a requirement to learn at Duel Academy. When Alexis handed over her homework to Bastion to examine, his hand brushed upon hers, making the Ra blush intensely, freezing.

“Bastion, are you alright?” asked the blonde, curious of Bastion’s action.

The young Misawa did not reply, paralysed from the moment. It may have been a slight touch, but it made Bastion have numerous thoughts of his friend and himself. Of possible moments they could spend together in the future. Such as holding hands.

“Bastion…?”

He blinked. Gaining a focus on reality.

“Y-yes, Alexis?”

“You were distant for a moment. Is everything alright?”

Oh no. How long was he staring?

“Ah, I’m fine…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Alexis,” he smiled. “I am positive.” However, he blushed from embarrassment, making it apparent that he wasn’t completely alright. And the pink tinges on her friend’s face made Alexis even more concerned.

“Sorry if this sounds harsh, but I don’t believe you.”

“W-what?”

Alexis folded her arms, giving a look of doubt towards her friend. Bastion’s face turning pink wasn’t an indication that he was ‘fine’, according to Alexis. She wasn’t fond of her friends trying to cover up any issues they had, either.

“You look uncomfortable and unwell. Perhaps you should see the nurse.”

“What? No, Alexis. I-I’m fine! Honestly, there’s no need to worry about me.”

He smiled to reassure that he was speaking the truth, but the girl didn’t buy it.

She stared at Bastion, placing her palm on his forehead, checking his temperature. Bastion looked up at the hand, slightly confused of the action. He then looked at Alexis, realising that she was entirely focusing on him, having their eyes meet. Bastion’s face fell from confusion and rose to gentle, completely calm due to the focus he had on the beautiful Rhodes before him. He was too anxious to ever reveal his feelings, knowing it was risky to do so. He wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship he had with Alexis, which was something he highly appreciated.

However, his mind wouldn’t stop focusing on the girl. He could only think of how beautiful she was, how elegant she was. How amazing she was. What would happen if they managed to go on a date? Would be a movie? A duel? Simply hanging out in one of their dorm rooms? The poor boy was so much in love, but thankfully he was distracted from his thoughts by Alexis’ stern tone.

“I’m taking you to the nurse. Now.”

“H-huh, what?”

Suddenly, Alexis stood up from her chair and grabbed Bastion’s hand, forcing him to rise and move away from the desk. Holding his hand, Alexis began to walk towards the exit, leaving the library with her friend.

“W-wait, Alexis?” spoke a startled Bastion. “What are you doing? O-our textbooks are still on the desk…!”

“Your health is more important than books, I’m afraid,” noted Alexis, showing her concern for the Ra. “Besides, it’s not like anyone is going to steal _textbooks._ ”

Not wanting to force away from her grip, Bastion allowed himself to be dragged to the nurse’s office. He didn’t want to have any more disagreements with his crush, but he also didn’t want to reveal that his high temperature was due to embarrassment and being in love. He enjoyed the hand holding anyway, which made him feel rather warm inside, smiling a little.

As they arrived, Alexis made a knock on the door, still holding onto the other’s hand with hers.

“Ms Fontaine! Are you available?”

The door opened to reveal a tall woman with maroon hair, wrapped in ponytail. Fonda Fontaine was the nurse at Duel Academy, but was also the P.E teacher and head of the female Obelisk Blue dorm, which made her quite known throughout the school. She tilted her head, curious of what the situation was with her students.

“Alexis Rhodes! How lovely it is to see you, is there something wrong?”

“Yeah, can you check up on Bastion here? I think he’s getting a fever.”

“I think I’m fine…”

Fontaine giggled and welcomed the two in. “Men. Always trying to prove they’re perfectly fine when feeling unwell. They’re rather insecure to get help from others, you know.”

“H-hey, that’s not my intention…”

“Sure, Bastion. Now, sit up on the bed here and I’ll check up on you.”

Bastion followed the nurse’s instructions, groaning a little at her comments. He allowed her to check his temperature, check his heartbeat and his eyesight. She noticed that he was rather warm, and asked if he felt ill or lightheaded.

“No, miss. I haven’t felt unwell at all.”

A groan from Alexis.

“P-Perhaps just…nervous…”

Both of the females tilt their head.

“And, stressed… I’m sorry none of my issues are medical, Ms Fontaine. There’s been a slight mistake, that’s all.”

“Bastion,” said Fontaine softly. “If you have any issues involving stress or anxiety, you’re allowed to see me or any other teachers for support, especially if it involves schoolwork. They’re important to be looked at, alright?”

Bastion smiled at the nurse, grateful for her understanding nature. “Thank you, Ms Fontaine.”

After a short discussion, Fontaine dismissed Bastion, seeing how he wasn’t catching a fever of sorts, much to Alexis’ suspicion and worry. However, she asked for Alexis to stay behind, for a private ‘girl-to-girl’ chat.

“Is everything okay, Ms Fontaine?” asked Alexis, closing the door.

“The boy likes you. You know that, right?”

“I-I beg your pardon…?”

“Bastion, your friend. He has a crush on you.”

The blonde blushed. Red travelled across her face as she held onto her arms, feeling tense as her body warmed up. It was awkward to hear such words coming from the nurse about a good friend. A best friend, even. Someone she had clicked with when first arriving at Duel Academy, someone to trust. Someone with unique talent and analytic skills, but also friendly and caring. Wanting nothing but the best for his friends.

She wasn’t used to the idea of love.

“O-Oh, right…”

“Did you not know this?”

“Uh, there were small rumours but, I never took them into consideration…”

Often, students would poke fun on how obvious Bastion’s crush on Alexis was, making sure she knew of his love. However, the Ra Yellow would dispute them, denying that he had any sort of romantic feelings towards the Obelisk Blue. Saying the two were only friends, and that he’d like to keep it that way. Alexis often ignored the comments, stating that troublemakers would state anything to annoy people.

“Well, now you know.”

“Wait, how do _you_ know exactly, Miss? Bastion didn’t say anything here…”

“No, but I could tell, due to his nature and how he acted this time while you were holding his hand. Why do you think he was stressed and anxious?”

“….Oh no…”

“Oh, yes. Bastion’s got it bad. I can just tell, as I’ve had my experience with men and those like your friend? Will have it worse until something is done about it.”

“I-I’m sorry, Ms Fontaine… I’ve never really focused on love. I’m more passionate and focused on duelling rather than romance. It’s never really been my thing.”

“Well, if that’s the case, that’s fine. No need to force yourself to love. Just letting you know, alright?”

“Alright…Thank you, Ms Fontaine.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

Alexis left the nurse’s room to see Bastion with folded arms, standing against the wall nearby. She noticed that his eyes were shut, his hands gripping onto his elbows. He was concentrating. But on what, exactly? Alexis had no wish to disrupt him. She took a step forward however. The sound of her heel clacking onto the cement got the boy’s attention, opening his eyes and perking his head up to see his friend approaching him. He smiled.

“Everything okay, Alexis?” he asked calmly. His embarrassment and nervousness seemed to of washed away in his small moment of solitude.

“Yeah,” assured Alexis. “Ms Fontaine just wanted to see if I was alright, since my big brother caught the flu.” It was a small lie, but nothing too dangerous. Her brother did manage to catch a case of influenza, so it was a neat cover up with a hint of truth.

“Is that so?” Bastion tilted his head. “How unfortunate. My condolences to Atticus. I was wondering where he had been lately…”

“He’ll get over it eventually, don’t worry.”

A small silence.

“Oh, Bastion. Would you like to continue our studies?”

“If you’d like, Alexis. Just, please don’t drag me there…” He smiled, giving a small chuckle.

“I won’t, promise,” she smiled back, walking towards the library with Bastion. “Sorry, I just thought you were feeling unwell and didn’t want to do anything about it. I can’t have my friends not be taken care of.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just…-“

“Was stressed.”

“…Yeah.”

While although the reason being for his acts earlier was embarrassment and his feelings affecting him, the Ra Yellow was indeed secretly stressed over the past few weeks. Concerned and worried about his friendship with Alexis leading to the moment of study made him anxious, his love for the Ice Queen often got in the way.

As the two arrived back at the library, they were glad to see their books and notes untouched in their study area. Taking a seat, Alexis and Bastion continued to help each other and study, being as quiet as they could be, sneaking in small conversations in-between their studies.

Hours passed, and the library was beginning to shut. Alexis and Bastion began to pack up their belongings and head out of the library, thanking the librarians for being so patient with them.

“That was a great session, Bastion,” commented Alexis, making sure she had all her books and stationery. “We got so much work done!”

“Yeah, we completed an incredible amount of homework!” replied Bastion, pleased at the results. “Schoolwork is so much easier with others.”

“You got that right,” Alexis smiled, once again placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Say, would you be interested in another study session? I mean, if it’s no trouble…”

“Oh! It’s no trouble at all, Alexis!” Bastion smiled, happy for another opportunity to spend time with his crush. “Any specific time and date?”

“How about 3:30PM tomorrow, just after class?”

“Sounds great with me, Alexis.”

The two began to say their goodbyes, as it was dinner time for each of the dorms. However, before making her leave, Alexis placed a soft kiss against Bastion’s cheek, causing the Ra to freeze in shock. The blonde Obelisk left, blushing but smiling at her decision. Perhaps she would give the boy a chance, but that was up for discussion at their next study meeting.

As Alexis disappeared, the tall Ra turned pink. Slowly raising his hand to touch where he had been kissed, a small smile appeared. He was unable to comprehend what had just happened, but it didn’t matter to him right now. He just stood and sighed, his mind completely on Alexis Rhodes.

He had better get a grip on reality soon however, or else he’d be late for dinner at the Ra Yellow dorm.


End file.
